Give me a Sign
by alwayskougacola
Summary: Based off the Breaking Benjamin "Give me a Sign" music video. Character Death, with appearances from the Angel of Mercy and the Angel of Death... or your belief system equivalent. (I recommend watching the music video before, it's awesome! I don't own Breaking Benjamin or InuYasha) *One-Shot (Art by roots-love) *Also posted on Dokuga*


**Give Me Sign**

**I DON'T OWN INUYASHA, BREAKING BENJAMIN, OR THE RIGHTS TO THEIR SONG "GIVE ME A SIGN". I USED THE MUSIC VIDEO AS INSPIRATION, I DON'T OWN IT, I MAKE NO MONEY FROM THIS… AND STUFF LIKE THAT!**

Kagome Tenshi looked at the clipboard before her, her life mate and she had found it easier to do their respective callings if they shared as much information with each other as allowed. Kagome was blessed with Spiritual powers to help heal those being taken too early for the greater plan. In America, were she and her love now resided, she would be called an Angel of Mercy. Her love, Sesshomaru Tenshi, was the Angel of Death. Taking a final look at his bold scrawl, Kagome adjusted her scrubs and began the night shift as an ICU and ER nurse.

The ambulance sirens were ripping through Miroku's bloodied and bruised skull, as he frantically pushed away EMT's to get closer to his black and blue Sango. Her vibrant brown eyes that could burn him with anger and passion were dull.

"Leave me alone, save my wife!" Miroku screamed. "I don't want medical attention I want Sango!"

The medic let the hysterical man go after she finished applying two butterfly bandages to his brow. The ride to the hospital was a blur. Sango's toned body was battered and her beautiful face was bruised and bandaged. Her head stabilized in a neck brace from the severe head trauma she had endured, "Sango, Sango, Sango…" Miroku kept repeating like a mantra as the EMT'S did what they could.

Upon reaching the hospital, Miroku would not leave his wife's side. He ran beside the nurses and doctors as they shouted to each other, all Miroku noticed was his wife's brown eyes flash quickly with fear before starting to glaze again. Miroku waited as they did surgery, refusing medical attention in case he would miss news of his wife's condition. A nurse with blue black hair, light blue eyes, and white dog covered scrubs sat beside him silence. Her aura more soothing then any talking could have been.

**Dead star shine****  
****Light up the sky****  
****I'm all out of breath**

The swelling in his wife's brain was clear on the scans hanging in her hospital room. The surgery had released a large amount of pressure, but his wife lay in a coma connected to machines. Her skin had went from tan and healthy to purple, black and blue. "Take me instead," Miroku prayed aloud, "Just, please, take me instead."

**My walls are closing in****  
****Days go by****  
****Give me a sign****  
****Come back to the end****  
****The shepherd of the damned**

Kagome felt the aura of her love and knew she had a quick visit to make, before her husband reached the room first. She was the Angel of Mercy, and no one soul she leave this earth without knowing they would be missed.

**I can feel you falling away**

"Restrictive Cardiomyopathy, RCM," the young fox demon thought aloud, "RCM sounds so cool. It's just a nice way to say 'weak heart'."

"Oh Shippo," Kagome, Shippo's favorite nurse called from outside his door.

"Come in Nurse Tenshi," Shippo replied excitedly. Maybe they had found him a heart. Demon hearts were hard to come by, but he trusted Kagome that everything would work out. She had even promised him.

Kagome slowly and methodically unhooked his oxygen and a few other annoying wires that always pulled at his fur.

The poor kit had been in and out of hospitals his entire short life, black, blue, and purple markings were still healing from his last doses of medication and were blood had been taken.

Grass green eyes met light blue in question, "Did the doctors find me a match?"

"Sort of, "Kagome hedged, "You will be having a visitor tonight though."

"Who?" Shippo asked nervously. Not another specialist, he was sore from all the needles and tests that only made his Mother cry.

"My husband," Kagome replied with a soft smile. "He's big and tall, but after all you have been through I know you won't be scared."

The red haired kit nodded in agreement, "Why would he visit me?"

"Why wouldn't he?" Kagome parried.

"Dad stopped visiting, and I think Mom will too soon, I heard them say it hurts too much to see me like this."

Not realizing the tears that flowed down his checks looked like watered down ink, the kit cried for his absent parents and for himself.

Kagome knew the signs and sent a gentle wave of her aura to slow her mate, she was not finished talking with Shippo.

"Your young heart may be physically weak, but your soul is strong and pure. I will miss you Shippo." With a soft kiss to the kits cheek, she allowed the tears to fall from her eyes as she made a quick exit.

**No longer the lost****  
****No longer the same****  
****And I can see you starting to break****  
****I'll keep you alive****  
****If you show me the way**

"That was weird; I wonder where she's going that she is gonna miss me?" Shippo thought as he played with his fingers. Unaware that Kagome had not reattached him as she usually did.

Suddenly the dim room was filled with light from the doorway, and a tall man dressed all in black with short silver hair walked in.

"Hello Shippo, my wife speaks highly of you. I'm Sesshomaru Tenshi," a deep voice rumbled from the man. He was a demon, just like Shippo, but a different species.

"You're a dog demon!" Shippo deducted proudly.

"Kagome was correct; you are indeed a smart kit." Sesshomaru praised. "Would you care to go for a walk, this one does not like to wander the hospital alone and Kagome has told me you are very brave."

"But I'm all wired and tubed up," Shippo replied dejectedly.

"Where are these tubes and wires?" Sesshomaru asked, encouraging the boy to examine himself. All the monitors were unattached, his IV was gone, and the black and blue bruises that had marred his skin were gone too.

"Wow," Shippo chirped as he twisted his arms to examine every inch. Suddenly, the white light behind Sesshomaru caught the kits attention. "They didn't find a heart for me… did they?"

Sesshomaru gently held out his clawed hand to the kit, "No Shippo, the hospital did not."

"So, I'm dead?" Shippo asked more curious then afraid.

"That is why Kagome will miss you, she cared very much for you young Shippo, those bruises that covered your arms in black and blue… now cover her heart."

"I'll go, but promise to make Nurse Tenshi all better! You promise?" the kit asked in a very demanding tone.

"This Sesshomaru gives his word kit. Shall we go?" Slipping his small clawed palm into Sesshomaru's larger one, they entered the white light together. Shippo's medicated and overworked heart took its last beat, but the kit had felt no pain in his passing.

**Forever - and ever****  
****the scars will remain****  
****I'm falling apart****  
****Leave me here forever in the dark****  
**

Kagome tried again to get the young man to leave his wife's room and have himself checked out, but he refused. "Just as your wife did, you sustained head trauma." Pointing to the gash on the young man's forehead, "Head trauma can cause many types of brain injury. If you want to be useful to your wife when she awakens, you must take care of yourself. These injuries can occur to the brain tissue itself… or may cause bleeding to occur between the brain and the skull."

"I was driving the car, I should be in that bed fighting for my life, not her." Miroku replied through clenched teeth. "It should be me!"

**Daylight dies****  
****Blackout the sky****  
****Does anyone care?**

Walking the halls of the hospital after delivering the boy to his destination, Sesshomaru searched for his life mate. Kagome was distressed, no matter how many centuries or millennia they did this… it was never easy on her sensitive soul.

Not surprisingly, she found him. Dragging him into an empty exam room, she quickly turned and pressed her lips against Sesshomaru's. He quickly put up a barrier to protect them from human and demon eyes alike, then slowly slid his tongue along his mate's bottom lip. She gasped and he entered, the tongues dueled and massaged each other until the participants were panting.

"Love, the kit wishes for this Sesshomaru to remove every bruise from your heart that his passing has left." He whispered in his mate's ear.

"Oh Maru," she whispered brokenly. "I thank the Boss everyday for allowing us to be more then partners. I could not do this without you."

"Mysterious plans, greater plans than you and I," Sesshomaru replied, then kissed Kagome softly. "I cannot give you the time I gave you with Shippo, this night will be hurried to ensure all the souls are properly placed."

"I understand Maru, and I thank you for my time with Shippo."

Lifting the barrier Kagome left the exam room and walked down the hallway to a man that had made her laugh, but tonight would make her cry.

**Is anybody there?****  
****Take this life****  
****Empty inside**

"Toutosai, you stubborn ol' demon get back in bed," Kagome gently chided. The now bald demon knew he was dieing he had Level Four Pancreatic cancer. The cancer had now spread beyond his pancreas, to his liver, lungs and the lining that surrounded his abdominal organs… peritoneum, he believed the specialist called it. Chemoradiation had only made him lose his hair and more weight then the cancer already had. The specialist blamed his centuries of smoking. The quack, of course he smoked… he blew fire for Kami's sake. He had created some of the most powerful swords ever wielded by man or demon.

Toutosai looked back at the blue eyed nurse and smiled. She was a beauty, and she would actually sit and listen to his stories… unlike most of the nurses. He knew they were busy, but sometimes he got so lonely.

"Don't tell me," the old man sighed, "this cancer is worse then commercial developers… somehow it's everywhere!"

Kagome hid her smirk from the incorrigible old demon. Unlike Shippo no bruises poxed his pale skin, the black and blue markings healed quickly due to his demon blood. Unfortunately, Toutosai's demon blood could not fight his cancer, it seemed to accelerate it.

"I will miss our chats," Kagome spoke as tears trailed down her cheeks, "I will miss you."

Toutosai found his own eyes tearing at the nurse's confession; she quickly hugged the frail body and exited the room. Toutosai never noticed the inky black color of his tears.

**I'm already dead****  
****I'll rise to fall again******

**I can feel you falling away******

**No longer the lost****  
****No longer the same****  
****And I can see you starting to break****  
****I'll keep you alive****  
****If you show me the way**

Toutosai returned to looking out the window, when his dim room was filled with a white light. The old demon slowly turned to face a Young silver haired dog demon dressed all in black approach. Toutosai looked into the golden eyes of the demon before him and relaxed.

"My wife, Kagome, has said you were wise. You understand my presence?" Sesshomaru asked.

Toutosai nodded with a small smile, "You're here to take me where I belong. I'm ready."

Sesshomaru lunged forward to help the elder weak demon from falling, "Know that Kagome will miss your laugh and she willingly takes all your pain for you to pass on in comfort."

"She's a good girl, those blue eyes and blue black hair… you're a lucky demon to have her." Toutosai informed Sesshomaru. "You make sure to fix all her hurts!"

Sesshomaru felt himself chuckle as the old demon winked rascally at him as they entered the white light.

**Forever - and ever****  
****the scars will remain****  
****I'm falling apart****  
****Leave me here forever in the dark**

**God help me I've come undone****  
****Out of the light of the sun****  
****God help me I've come undone****  
****Out of the light of the sun****  
**

It was not in Kagome's DNA to give up, but Miroku was in hysterics. It would not help his health to further stress the issue of medical attention. She glanced at her list, she had others that she had to prepare before they left this world for their destinations. No matter their beliefs or non-beliefs Kagome tended to all, to ensure final peace was her job… what she had been made for.

**I can feel you falling away**

**No longer the lost**  
**No longer the same****  
****And I can see you starting to break****  
****I'll keep you alive****  
****If you show me the way**

Sesshomaru walked slowly down the halls of the hospital, unseen by all but his wife. He chuckled as he remembered the old demon's joy at being reunited with his three eyed demon oxen. Sesshomaru went over his orders again in his mind. Some had spoken up against the orders, but the soul in question worshiped a certain deity, which in turn, gave him final say over the soul. Sesshomaru had agreed with the deity, he could completely understand the situation and would do the same.

**Forever - and ever****  
****the scars will remain****  
**

Hearing the tired man still crying over his bedside, Sesshomaru enters with the white light behind him. The light embraces the comatose woman on the bed and the man killing himself with grief over a car accident that was not his fault.

Reliving each moment, "She had wanted to stay in and cook dinner, but I just had to go out." Miroku murmured.

**Give me a sign****  
****There's something buried in the words**

Sesshomaru looks upon the broken woman, resting a clawed hand on her dark head. He sees the bruises of black, blue and purple that splotches her face and arms. Her soul is scared and in pain. If this were Kagome, Sesshomaru knew he would cease to exist.

**Give me a sign****  
****Your tears are adding to the flood**

Miroku finally noticing the light and sensing someone or something in the room looks up. Soot colored tears trail down his face as he takes in the image before him.

"I won't let you take her," Miroku growled at what his mind assumed was death. "Take me, Take me instead of her… let Sango live!"

"I'm not God, but in assuming I am the bringer of death… you are correct." Sesshomaru conceded.

"Listen you pretty boy son of a bitch, you will not be taking my wife anywhere!" Miroku shouted.

Offering his clawed hand to the distraught Miroku, Sesshomaru's golden eyes showed compassion, "Your offer was accepted."

"My offer?" Miroku asked confused as he eyed the claws before him.

"Take you, instead of her. It was said in the heat of the moment but truthfully. Do you wish to take it back?" Sesshomaru offered. He would gladly throw his life to the Boss to spare Kagome, but would this man really take death for his wife?

**Just give me a sign****  
****there's something buried in the words****  
****Give me a sign****  
****Your tears are adding to the flood**

"I meant what I said, I want Sango to live long and be happy. I would sacrifice anything for that. Anything!" Miroku answered as he placed his hand in the clawed one. Miroku's knuckles one a disgusting mix of red, purple, black and blue, became healed. His headache and stiff neck were gone as well.

"Kagome will not be pleased," Sesshomaru stated to Miroku.

"Nurse Tenshi? What does she have to do with anything?" Miroku asked as his eyes soaked up the image of his wife.

"The Angel of Mercy wanted to help you, you have just died of an aneurysm. I am not all knowing, but with medical attention to head trauma perhaps the doctors would have noticed a bulging or ballooning artery in the brain. Now my wife carries all of your sorrow so you may have a peaceful passing."

Miroku stood stupefied, "It's too late?"

Sesshomaru nodded, "While I cannot explain all, this is how it is supposed to be. We should leave before your wife awakens."

"Goodbye my love, I'll watch over you." Miroku whispered as he and the silver haired pretty boy known as Death walked into the white light.

**Just give me a sign****  
****There's something buried in the words****  
****Give me a sign****  
****Your tears are adding to the flood**

The sun shone through the blinds, but Kagome felt anything but sunny. She was healing as she should, but the near soul destroying sorrow that had over taken her last night… well she had been violently ill from it. Maru had been by her side minutes later explaining what had been decided.

Sesshomaru had kept one secret from last night to share with his wife today. Kagome was sure the grief and food poisoning were to blame for her constant bouts with the porcelain. Their species of beings had sectors, and until replacements were properly trained… she and Maru would be unable to have children/pups. They continued to argue over what their progenies would be termed; Sesshomaru had a feeling that would be changing soon though.

"Kagome, I know something you don't know," Sesshomaru taunted from the couch.

Curling up to her husband she traced designs only she could see on his chest, "And what is that Maru?"

"Someone got a promotion…" Sesshomaru began, shh-ing his mate before she could interrupt. "Some black haired, blue eyed babe got knocked up by some sexy silver haired dog demon… can you believe that?"

Kagome's light blue eyes were comically huge as her hand left his chest for her own midsection.

"A kit, got to pick his new parents in being reborn and wanted his favorite nurse…" Sesshomaru finished as he rested his forehead against Kagome's.

"Reborn? But his family was Catholic?" Kagome replied confused.

"The Gods work in mysterious ways, I only know what I'm told… and I'm thinking this pregnancy be termed a 'pup'." Sesshomaru said with a sexy smile.

"Wait, baby… baby means…" Kagome began to tear up.

"That's right babe, we're retired now… "Sesshomaru replied placing his large hand on his wife's abdomen.

"After everything we've seen, all the blood, bruises from black to blue… this pup is getting a bubble wrap suit! Maybe live in a bubble too…"Kagome began.

"We can't live in fear; that is not living." Sesshomaru replied.

"Says the former Angel of Death," Kagome mocked.

**Forever - and ever****  
****The scars will remain**


End file.
